Familiar Taste of Poison
by ManaMcC
Summary: A ritual that will happen every month. An unknowing mate. A lost werewolf. And one poisonous scent.


**A/N:**** This story contains mature contact (Sex). Just thought you should know.**

**The song this is based on and ****I need/would like**** you to listen to is 'Familiar Taste of Poison' by Halestorm.**

**Familiar Taste of Poison**

The moon shone in the sky as Tyler knew that there was just one day left till his next transformation, everything was packed and he had been able to find wolvesbane in time. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it had already turned ten. He was afraid but he wouldn't let it show, nothing got that reaction out of him.

He breathed in a deep sigh before walking over to the window, he saw the last person leave and lock the door with his mother's new rule as Mayor, a new animal had been attacking Mystic Falls, lucky Tyler wasn't stupid enough to get caught, even in wolf form. All doors were locked at ten O'clock at the latest and every window was bar shut. Even Tyler's.

He touched the cold, metal bars softly before a familiar and intoxicating scent was thrown his way. He breathed in deeply before taking a step closer to the window still and shut his eyes, allowing the toxic scent to fill his mind. He didn't know what it was, he didn't know what he would do next but he knew that no matter what, nothing would stop him, not even the thing itself.

XOXO

Jeremy looked over at his barred window before letting out a disappointed sigh, he had missed having some freedom, but he knew that this decision was for everyone's safety. He walked into the bathroom and turned off the light before walking back into his room will full intention to fall asleep until he met a pair of golden eyes in the moonlight.

Jeremy let out a shaky breath, knowing what was going to happen again. Tyler had come for the same thing he had come for all those times before, the only difference was that Jeremy knew that there was no point in trying to stop him this time.

He leaned against the wall as Tyler moved over to him, he shut his eyes as he Tyler move close to him and inhale deeply, he didn't know why he did this all he knew was that he did this every month and it started with his sent. A low growl came from Tyler's throat before captured Jeremy's lips violently. There was no point in struggling but Jeremy did anyway, he tried his hardest to push and shove Tyler off of his shaking body, before finally allowing himself to give in and sink into Tyler's demanding lips.

Tyler bit down on Jeremy's lip causing a small amount of blood to come slipping out of it slowly. Tyler's tongue ran over the now injured lip, licking the blood off of his lip slowly. Tyler let out a much more dominating and animalistic growl before pushing up against Jeremy fully, no part of his body wasn't met with another part of Jeremy's.

Jeremy let out a quivering breath before he felt Tyler's lips moved down to his neck slowly, leaving small but hot kisses on his neck before he began to bite him gently, leaving a few marks on Jeremy's cold and delicate skin. The heat from Tyler's body and the coldness from Jeremy's began to mix together as they stayed perfectly connected with one another, creating a pleasurable heat between the two of them easily.

Tyler's fingers before run down Jeremy chest as Jeremy tried to claw into the wall to stop him from moaning in pure pleasure. Tyler began to undo his shirt and remove it from his body. Jeremy watched his hands as the slightest touch made his body burst into an uncontrollable fire. Jeremy slowly looked up into Tyler's now hazel eyes, he hadn't completely go back to Tyler yet but he was getting there, Jeremy just hoped that they didn't do anything either one of them would regret beforehand.

XOXO

They both laid on Jeremy's bed now. Most of the clothing was gone leaving the two of them with undone jeans and their boxer shorts. Jeremy felt Tyler's hand in his hair as he kissed down the elder of the two's chest. He hummed, content with the position they were in now. He felt Tyler's fingertips run down his cheek, telling him to slow his movements. Jeremy looked up into his eyes with a begging stare. Tyler smirked down at him; his eyes still a shiny hazel colour before he moved down and pressed his lips against Jeremy's own bruised pair.

When he pulled away his eyes had darkened still but he didn't stop, his hands moved down to Jeremy's loose jeans and he began to push them down until they were at his ankles, Jeremy kicked them off before waiting for Tyler to do the same. He just raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, sending the message of 'Really, you think I'm doing it for you?' to him easily.

Jeremy's shaky hands moved to the front of his jeans and pushed them down slowly, showing the hardened member hidden beneath them. He gasped as Tyler pressed it against his own erection.

XOXO

All of the clothing was removed and had already begun to prepare Jeremy by inserting two fingers into his entrance.

"Ah!" Jeremy panted as Tyler continued to separate his fingers inside of him, slowly digging in deeper as he did so, "Ty-Tyler," Jeremy panted out. Tyler added a third finger and began to thrust them in and out of Jeremy's tight entrance.

Soon enough, the fingers were removed and Tyler had positioned himself properly. He slowly slid in, only by a few inches though, to give Jeremy some time to get use to the feeling. Jeremy let out a small moan as he clawed into the pillow his face had been lying against so that Tyler wouldn't see his blush.

"Fuck, Jeremy," He heard above him making him bite down on his bottom lip to make sure that he wouldn't let out a gasp. Tyler moved further inside of him, pushing himself to find the sweet spot so he could make Jeremy squirm underneath him.

"Oh God!" Jeremy cried as Tyler hit his prostate, their bodies continued to move as one though, Tyler thrusting into him and Jeremy moving his body to meet him halfway, "Tyler! Yes! Oh God, Tyler!" Jeremy continued to cry with each new thrust, his body rocking into him with a violent but caring passiveness.

"Mm...T-T-Tyler! Oh...AH! I...I think I'm...Oh Shit!" Jeremy cried out finally as a sweet – and much needed – orgasm ran through his body, control his every thought and breath. The electricity running through his body forced him to pant and sweat when he had finally finished.

"Shit!" Tyler cried as he rode his orgasm, coming inside of Jeremy, marking him as his own.

The night sky had gone completely black at this point, no stars, not even the moon was showing anymore. Jeremy felt Tyler pull out of him and as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone.

XOXO

The black wolf ran through the forest hungrily, searching for its mate and partner. The sweet scent that was calling to him was never enough to find this creature. His body, his mind, his heart, the wolf just needed to see him, to get close enough to fall completely intoxicated by that thrilling scent.

The wolf stopped before tipping his head back and letting out a loud and desperate howl. A howl that only Jeremy could seem to hear.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


End file.
